paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chihuahuas
The Chihuahuas are the collective term for the inhabitants of an unofficial province in Mexico. They have a very complex social structure and have even adopted their own customs, even thought most of them are dirrived from Mexican customs. Bio The Chihuahuas have been around since the dawn of the Aztecs. They were driven from their home by Spanish conquistadors and forced to settle in their present location. The Chihuahuas speak only Spanish(except a small handful who live in Adventure Bay). They have created a social structure similar to human ones. They have a leader, a military, and peasants. Leaders The Chihuahuas live under a constitutional democracy. This means they have a president and a cabinet. Their current president is Simon de Sultan. His cabinet act as his advisors, helping him make tough decisions he can't make alone. Military The Chihuahua military hasn't changed much in the last 300 years. They still rely on flintlock weapons, but are the best trained with them. The army currenlty numbers 100,000 soldiers. 30% of them use Long Rifles while the rest use Brown Bess Muskets. They also have as many as 6,000 cannons of various sizes (the actual number is a secret to prevent sabatoge) that can easily blast holes in reenforced concrete walls. The soldiers wear white pants, a tall black hat with a target-like insignia with the colors of the Mexican flag, custom/country made army boots, a long-sleeved shirt that comes in four different colors: red, green, blue, and white, and two white bands that form an X on both the front and the back. The color of the shirt the soldiers wear depends on how much combat experience they have. Soldiers that just finished basic training wear white shirts. After a few months, they start wearing green shirts. After at least a year, they wear red shirts. After at least 3 years they finally wear blue shirts. The Generals wear the same pants and boots the soldiers wear. Unlike the soldiers, they wear black shirts with shoulder decorations made of golden thread. Their decorations are given to them based in how well they perform in battle. If they show great bravery and skill in battle, they gain decorations. If they make poor decisions that cost many lives, they lose decorations. The generals wear hats that are arced on the sides but are thin when looking at them head on. They also wear gloves to keep their front paws clean in case they must meet with the president. The military also has large cavalry reserves for flanking in combat, but also for the generals and the president. The mounted soldiers wear black shirts and tall hats. Peasants The peasants are the average citizens of the Chihuahuas. They don't fight in the military and thus are considered citizens. Typical peasants have jobs they show great skill at from birth (the military select their soldiers from birth as well). A good salesdog will show great persuasion and money management skills. A tailor will knit for days as a puppy. A blacksmith will show interest in hammers and anvils. And an author will ace a literacy test. Thses jobs are determined by their interests at birth and therefore cannot be changed. This means if you were born, let's say, a farmer, you would be a farmer for the rest of your life. Many peasants live in huge families that include the grandparents and great grandparents. This is mostly due to the fact that Chihuahuas believe that elder family members have the most knowledge and must be kep among the family. Another reason is that they don't yet have a health care policy. Customs While the day of the dead and other Mexican customs are practiced by the Chihuahuas, they have unique customs as well. One example is the custom of embalming the newly deceased. This gives the spirit more time to fully escape before nature renders it unable to leave and, eventually, destroys it. They have done this for many generations and will continue doing so for many generations to come. Another unique custom is "plague prevention". This is where they prevent plagues from occurring. They do this by sprinkling salt, pepper powder, and other disliked foods on the crops to prevent the evil spirits from infecting them.